In the related art, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2000-18221 discloses an acrylic foam tape used for exterior decoration, such as interior design, garnish for automobiles, and the like, and a method for preparing the acrylic foam tape. A fluorine surfactant used in preparation of an existing bubble dispersed foam tape has a limit in use due to extremely high price and environmental regulations. In addition, since commercially available fluorine surfactants do not sufficiently stabilize bubbles in an acrylic adhesive, it is difficult to prepare an acrylic foam tape having a desired low-density.
Further, although an existing silicone surfactant includes high molecular weight polysiloxane and thus helps the foam tape to have bubble stability, there is a problem in that the silicone surfactant deteriorates adhesion of the finally prepared foam tape. This happens because a large number of siloxane groups included in the silicone surfactant can provide influence on the foam tape, such as deterioration in adhesion of a surface thereof, and other low molecular weight mixing components included in the silicone surfactant also have influence on adhesion of the foam tape.
Therefore, there is a need for a foam tape having competitive price and quality by introducing a silicone surfactant which exhibits high bubble stability and does not deteriorate adhesion of the foam tape.